Innocent Love
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Cinta, persaudaraan, takdir dan ikatan memiliki batasan tersendiri di setiap maknanya. Tapi mengapa? Setiap kali mata ini menatapmu, batasan itu mengabur? Semu, bahkan seolah tidak ada. Kalaupun harus menyusuri langkahmu hingga ke jalan paling ujung dan menyakitkan. Aku rela, asalkan hanya denganmu./For Family : Fall and Feel/Mind to RnR? :)


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Rate M untuk tema dan implisit lemon, AU, For Family : Fall and Feel, Tema yang dipilih Achilless Heel**

**Innocent Love ****© YoruChan Kuchiki**

**Musim Semi Tahun Pertama**

Ia datang di saat musim semi. Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda dengan pakaian kumuh dan wajah lusuh. Sudah sekitar lima menit berlalu sejak _tou-san _memperkenalkannya padaku dan _kaa-san_ namun ia masih tetap bergeming di samping jendela. Kelihatannya ia terpana dengan kecantikan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya di seberang rumah kami. Pohon itu memang menjulang tinggi sehingga bisa terlihat dari jendela di lantai dua.

_Tou-san_ bilang, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kami. Beliau bilang kalau dia adalah anak temannya yang kecelakaan. Karena kasihan, _tou-san_ membawanya ke rumah. Entah alasan apa yang membuat _tou-san_ bersikeras untuk mengadopsinya. Mungkin orangtuanya adalah kerabat dekat _tou-san_. _Kaa-san_ juga kelihatan tidak masalah. Dari dulu, _kaa-san_ memang menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Dengan kehadirannya, _kaa-san_ pasti akan sangat senang.

Namanya Sakura Haruno. Musim semi benar-benar identik dengan warna surai rambutnya. Sepasang iris klorofil juga menghiasa di bola mata bulatnya. Usianya hanya terpaut setahun di bawahku.

Dan mulai hari ini marganya berganti menjadi Akasuna Sakura. Dan detik itu pula, aku—Akasuna Sasori tidak akan mau mengakui dia sebagai adikku.

.

.

.

Kalau saja _tou-san _tidak pulang dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan besar, aku tidak akan terburu-buru menuruni tangga rumah hingga terdengar suara _kaa-san_ yang mengomeliku. Aku menyambut kepulangan _tou-san_ dengan girang. Kulihat Sakura juga mengintip dari balik dinding melihat kepulangan _tou-san_.

"_Okaeri, Tou-san_." Aku harus mendongak untuk bisa bertatapan langsung dengan _tou-san_.

_Tou-san_ mengelus pelan rambut merahku kemudian menyahut, "_Tadaima_, Sasori..." Sebelum ia melewatiku, kepalanya kembali menoleh. "Mana Sakura?"

Sakura lagi! Sakura lagi!

Senyum girang di wajahku luntur seketika saat _tou-san_ menyebut nama itu lagi. Aku tidak menyahut karena menit kemudian _tou-san_ sudah menemukan sosok Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Sakura sayang, kenapa bersembunyi dari _tou-san_?" Anak itu selalu memasang tampang malu-malu di depan kedua orangtuaku. "Kemarilah..." Saat _tou-san_ mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, ia baru keluar dan melangkah malu-malu.

"_Okaeri, Tou-san_..." Suaranya memang lirih. Raut wajahnya masih saja takut. Belum berubah sejak kedatangannya dua minggu yang lalu.

"_Tadaima,_ Sakura..." _Tou-san_ mengelus pelan pucuk rambutnya kemudian menyerahkan kantung besar tadi kepadanya. Ia kelihatan bingung. Memandangi _tou-san_ kemudian bungkusan itu secara bergantian.

"Itu hadiah untukmu."

Mungkin penasaran, ia langsung membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menemukan sebuah boneka beruang di dalamnya. Cih! Sejak tadi, ia hanya berpura-pura takut saja. Padahal ia tahu kalau bungkusan yang dibawa _tou-san _adalah untuknya.

Ia kelihatan girang dan aku benci melihatnya. "_Arigatou, Tou-san_." _Tou-san_ tersenyum lembut padanya.

Aku melangkah mendekati _tou-_san dengan langkah takut-takut. "Aku juga mau dibelikan mainan, _Tou-san_." Tentu saja ada rasa iri, untuk ukuran anak berumur delapan tahun sepertiku.

_Tou-san_ berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggiku. "Sasori kan sudah punya banyak. Kasihan Sakura tidak punya mainan sama sekali."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Mati-matian menahan airmata yang hampir tumpah. "Tapi kemarin _Tou-san_ bilang akan membelikanku juga!" Suaraku mulai parau.

_Tou-san_ kelihatan bingung dan kelabakan. Mungkin dari awal _tou-san _memang tidak berniat untuk menepati janjinya. Hanya omong kosong agar aku tidak lagi merengek.

"_Tou-san_ bohong lagi!" teriakku geram.

"Sasori, _tou-san_ tidak—"

Aku menepis tangan _tou-san_ yang hampir meraih tubuhku. "Aku benci _Tou-san_ yang selalu berbohong kepadaku!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pergi meninggalkan _tou-san_. Sesaat aku sempat melirik Sakura untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Ada raut bersalah dari wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Paling dia hanya pura-pura agar nantinya _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ kembali kasihan padanya.

Aku tidak menghiraukan teriakan _tou-san_ yang memanggil-manggil namaku dan juga sosok _kaa-san _yang keluar dari dapur karena mendengar suara ribut dari koridor pintu. Aku terus menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan masuk ke kamarku. Aku juga langsung membanting pintu kamar agar mereka tahu kalau aku sedang marah.

Aku benci. Aku benci _tou-san _yang tidak pernah lagi menepati janjinya. Tapi aku lebih benci lagi Akasuna Sakura yang telah merebut semua perhatian _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ dariku.

.

.

.

**Musim Gugur Tahun Kedua**

Fisik Sakura memang tergolong lemah. Dia pernah bercerita kalau hampir setiap musim gugur dirinya selalu terkena penyakit flu. Angin musim gugur memang terasa dingin dan menusuk. Ceritanya itu memang benar. Terbukti sudah hampir tiga hari ia terbaring di tempat tidur. Dan lagi-lagi aku yang harus direpotkan untuk menyampaikan surat izinnya. Untung saja, Sakura dan aku bersekolah di SD yang sama. Sehingga aku hanya perlu mengantarkan surat tersebut kepada Anko-_sensei_.

Sepanjang jalan dari sekolah hingga rumah, aku terus memainkan bola kaki yang kubawa. Menggiringnya di sepanjang trotoar, kemudian sesekali men_jugling_nya. Walaupun sekarang jam duabelas tepat, aku sama sekali tidak kepanasan. Mungkin karena sedang peralihan musim dingin, matahari pun malu-malu untuk keluar.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati rumahku yang nampak kosong dan sepi. Tampaknya _kaa-san_ sedang keluar. Berarti aku hanya berdua dengan Sakura di rumah. Aku lebih terkejut lagi begitu masuk ke ruang tamu. Sakura dengan tubuh yang masih lunglai duduk di sofa. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Ia menengok ketika merasakan kehadiranku. Apa ia sedang menungguku? Tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya melainkan melenggang menuju kamar dengan cuek. Langkahku tidak akan terhenti kalau saja ia tidak memanggilku. Aku menoleh malas, "Ada apa?"

"_Kaa-san_ sedang keluar. Kalau Sasori-_nii_ ingin makan, ada kare di panci." Sakura kelihatan takut-takut bicara denganku.

"Itu saja?" Aku mendelik tajam. Benar-benar mengganggu! Aku juga tahu kalau _kaa-san_ pasti akan menyiapkan makan siang walau dia tidak ada di rumah saat aku kembali. Aku sudah tinggal dengan _kaa-san_ lebih lama darinya! Jadi untuk apa dia repot-repot memberitahuku? Agar aku simpati padanya?

Sakura terpekur mendengar tanggapanku. Ia menunduk dalam. Wajahnya lagi-lagi kelihatan bersalah. "M—maaf..."

Aku mendengus kesal. Tampang sok polosnya itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Nafsu makanku pun jadi hilang. Lebih baik aku langsung ke kamar. Mengurung diri sampai _kaa-san_ pulang mungkin lebih bagus daripada harus terus-terusan melihat wajahnya.

.

.

.

**Musim Panas Tahun Ketiga**

Bahkan di musim panas masih saja ada orang-orang usil yang membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas. Aku tidak akan geram kalau saja mereka bisa mengontrol mulutnya. Walaupun masih kecil tapi aku dipandang sebagai jagoan di SD-ku. Dan tentu saja di usia ini, aku bangga dengan julukan tersebut.

Seperti yang sudah disepakati, aku menunggu mereka di taman sepulang sekolah. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk aku menunggu mereka yang sudah terlambat lima menit. Dasar pengecut! Mereka bahkan telat untuk menghadapiku.

Aku melakukan pemanasan sejenak. Meregangkan sendi-sendi ototku. Tak lama kemudian tiga orang anak masing-masing berambut nanas, _raven_ dan jabrik dengan kedua tato di pipi menghampiriku. Aku berdecak pinggang di hadapan mereka. Memasang tampang semenakutkan mungkin. "Heh, kalian terlambat!"

Mereka bertiga adalah teman sekelasku sekaligus tiga orang yang paling aku benci. Yang berambut nanas namanya Shikamaru Nara, yang berambut _raven_ Uchiha Sasuke dan yang terakhir Inuzuka Kiba. Aku benci mereka bertiga yang selalu sirik dan risih denganku.

"Kau selalu berlagak, Sasori. Karena itulah kami membencimu." Kiba maju ke depan sambil bersedekap.

"Kalau kau memang kuat, seharusnya kau tidak perlu tersinggung dengan ucapan kami tadi." Kali ini giliran si bungsu Uchiha yang memanas-manasiku dengan wajah datarnya.

Darahku tidak akan mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun kalau aku tidak mendengar gelegar tawa dari Shikamaru. "Diam kalian!" Kehabisan kesabaran, aku langsung maju untuk menghajar mereka semua.

Satu per satu dari mereka tumbang karena pukulanku. Aku mengatur napasku yang masih terengah-engah. Menghajar tiga orang sekaligus di hari sepanas ini lumayan membuatku kelelahan. Hingga aku tidak sadar kalau kesempatan tersebut diambil oleh Kiba untuk memukul tengkukku hingga aku tersungkur.

Mereka yang tadinya tumbang langsung bangkit lagi. Ketiganya menyeringai licik satu sama lain. Mereka curang! Mengambil kesempatan yang ada lalu menghabisiku berbarengan. Sialnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali tersungkur dan melindungi kepala dan wajahku dengan tangan.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mereka memukul, menendang kaki dan tubuhku. Sakit. Perih. Sekujur tubuhku berasa nyeri. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Ingin pingsan rasanya namun kutahan. Kalau aku sampai pingsan, mereka pasti benar-benar menertawakanku. Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat.

"HENTIKAAANN!"

Suara cempreng itu membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan pukul-pukulan tersebut. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu. Ketiga orang itu langsung menyingkir dan berlari terbirit-birit ketika sosok itu sudah berada di depanku. Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda yang begitu mencemaskan keadaanku sampai-sampai ia ikut menangis.

"Bertahanlah, Sasori-_nii_." Sakura berusaha untuk merangkulku tapi sepertinya ia kesusahan untuk membawa tubuhku yang lebih berat darinya.

"Aku akan menolongmu, Sasori-_nii_."

Dia itu gadis bodoh atau apa? Jelas dia tidak akan bisa membopongku dengan tubuh kecilnya. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh setelah berhasil berdiri untuk menahan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tindakannya. Tubuhku terasa lemas—sama sekali tidak berdaya bahkan hanya untuk membuka suara. Sampai akhirnya yang ada hanyalah warna hitam lalu kesadaranku benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun, yang terlihat adalah dominan dari warna putih. Bau-bau aneh seperti obat-obatan menusuk indera penciumanku. Begitu aku tersadar, _tou-san _dan _kaa-san _langsung menghampiriku. Wajah mereka terlihat lega, _kaa-san_ bahkan sampai menangis memegang tanganku.

"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir, Sasori." _Tou-san _menarik napas lega.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Tentu aku merasa bersalah telah membuat mereka cemas. "Maafkan aku, _Tou-san, Kaa-san_..." gumamku lirih.

_Kaa-san_ mengelus pelan dahiku hingga menyibak beberapa helai rambut merahku. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada Sakura." Aku tertegun sejenak kemudian menggulirkan pandanganku ke sosok Sakura yang tengah tidur di samping ranjangku. Kepalanya ia tidurkan di atas ranjang hingga sebagian helai rambutnya memenuhi ranjangku. "Dia yang telah menolongmu."

Untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Memang, Sakuralah yang telah menolongku. Walaupun samar-samar aku masih ingat ketika dengan lantang ia berteriak untuk menghentikan tindakan brutal Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sasuke. Dan bagaimana ia yang bersusah payah untuk membopongku.

Aku memandangi Sakura. Baru kurasakan kalau jemari kecilnya itu sejak tadi menggenggam tanganku. Namun ada yang mengganjal, aku tidak merasa risih ataupun kesal. Yang ada justru perasaan hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku akan berterimakasih nanti."

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hatiku terasa..lega.

.

.

.

**Musim Dingin Tahun Keempat**

Seminggu lagi natal tiba dan mungkin akan menjadi natal yang berbeda bagiku. Selama setahun belakangan ini, semenjak Sakura menolongku hubungan kami semakin membaik. Aku mulai bisa menerima kehadirannya. Walaupun terkadang aku masih merasa gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Sejak kejadian tahun kemarin, aku selalu dibayangi oleh perasaan bersalah atas perlakuanku selama ini kepadanya. Apalagi setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia refleks memelukku dan menangis kencang. Kata-katanya saat itu masih terngiang jelas di dalam otakku sampai sekarang. Sasori-nii_ harus bilang padaku kalau ada orang lain yang menjahati _Sasori-nii_ lagi. Aku pasti akan menolong _Sasori-nii_. Aku tidak mau dianggap seperti orang asing oleh _Sasori-nii_._

Jauh di sudut relung hatiku terketuk mendengar penuturan Sakura. Aku sadar, selama ini aku membencinya karena emosi sesaatku. Dan yang paling penting, Sakura bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dibenci.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dengan tergesa bahkan tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa oang yang lalu lalang di jalanan kota. Sesekali aku melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam tujuh. Aku bisa terlambat kalau tidak segera pulang.

Bungkusan kado kecil berwarna merah marun yang ada di tanganku mungkin sudah setengahnya lusuh. Padahal baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu aku membelinya. Aku terus memacu langkah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang semakin menggelap.

Aku mengatur napasku ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah. Setelah teratur, aku membuka kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Semuanya nampak sudah bersiap untuk perayaan natal malam ini. Pohon cemara dengan hiasan-hiasan di sekitar daunnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasori." _Kaa-san_ menarikku untuk berkumpul bersamanya.

"Kami semua menunggumu." _Tou-san_ menepuk pundakku singkat.

Entah mengapa suasananya membuatku sedikit canggung dan grogi. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Setelah memberi ucapan selamat kepada satu sama lain, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ memberikan dua bungkusan kecil. Satu untukku dan satunya lagi untuk Sakura.

Aku melirik sekilas kado kecil yang sudah berpindah ke dalam saku celanaku. Kado yang kubeli khusus untuk Sakura. Pandanganku kemudian bergulir ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di sudut sana. Ia kelihatan cantik dengan _dress_ merah muda yang membalut kulit putihnya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Seorang jagoan sepertiku tidak boleh takut.

Aku menyodorkan kado dariku ke depan wajahnya. Sakura kelihatan agak bingung dan terkejut. Mungkin ia masih tidak percaya kalau aku memberikannya kado natal. Mengingat ini kado pertamaku untuknya.

"Untukmu," ucapku meyakinkan agar ia segera mengambil bungkusan dari tanganku.

Ia kembali menatapku kemudian kado tersebut. Aku lalu kado lagi. Kelihatan sekali ia masih linglung. Tapi segera ia meraihnya ketika aku semakin menyodorkan kado itu ke depan wajahnya.

"Sasori-_nii_, ini—"

"Kado natalku untukmu." Pertanyaannya sudah kutebak. Jadi langsung saja kupotong tanpa mendengarkannya bicara sampai habis.

Ia kembali tercengang. Namun detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum senang. Baru kali ini aku melihat senyumnya yang begitu tulus dan bahagia. "_Arigatou_, Sasori-_nii_..."

Melihat Sakura yang begitu bahagia, membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Hingga tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyum pertamaku untuknya.

.

.

.

**Musim Gugur Tahun Kelima**

Pemandangan daun-daun _maple_ yang jatuh tidak lagi menarik penglihatan. Angin musim gugur yang dingin semakin menusuk bahkan hingga membuat hati semakin perih dan nyeri. Satu per satu orang-orang berbaju hitam yang sejak pagi mengantar mulai pulang. Meninggalkan aku, _tou-san_ dan Sakura di tempat tersebut. Tempat yang didominasi dengan gundukan tanah.

Airmata sudah tidak bisa mengalir lagi dari kedua iris _hazel_ku. Dadaku masih terasa sesak dan tenggorokanku serasa tercekat ketika memandangi batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama _kaa-san_. Aku bergeming tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku sedikit pun dari nisan itu. _Tou-san_ masih mengelus-elus nisan _kaa-san_ dengan uraian air mata.

Langit mulai beranjak gelap. _Tou-san_ akhirnya berdiri dan mengajak aku dan Sakura pulang. Karena memang hanya tinggal kami bertiga yang tersisa di tempat peristirahatan terakhir _kaa-san_. _Tou-san_ dan Sakura sudah berjalan memunggungiku. Menyisakan aku yang masih bergeming sendirian di depan makam _kaa-san_. Ini adalah musim gugur terburuk dimana aku harus kehilangan _kaa-san_ selamanya.

Lama terpekur, aku bahkan tidak menyadari suara lirih Sakura yang berulang kali memanggil namaku. Aku hanya menoleh tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk menyahut. Mulutku terlalu malas untuk bergerak bahkan walau hanya menyebut satu kata saja.

Ia memandangiku cemas. Dapat kulihat jejak air mata yang masih basah di pipi ranumnya. Kedua _emerald_ yang biasa bersinar itu juga meredup dan sembab—sama sepertiku. "Sasori-_nii_ tidak mau pulang?"

Aku kembali menggulirkan pandanganku ke arah batu nisan _kaa-san_. "Aku masih ingin disini. Kau pulang saja duluan, sampaikan pada _tou-san_ aku akan menyusul."

Diluar dugaan, Sakura malah memeluk tubuhku dari samping. Ia mendekap tubuhku erat membuatku membatu sejenak. "Aku juga akan tetap disini." Suaranya parau dan aku bisa merasakan bajuku terasa basah. "Aku akan menemani Sasori-_nii_. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di saat seperti ini."

Dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Sakura semakin mendekapku erat walaupun kedua tanganku belum juga terangkat untuk membalas pelukannya. "Kalau Sasori-_nii_ masih ingin berada di dekat _kaa-san_ aku juga akan ikut menemanimu. Kalau Sasori-_nii_ masih ingin menangis, aku juga akan ikut menangis bersamamu."

Kini tidak hanya Sakura yang terisak. Air mata yang semula setengah mati kutahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Lututku terasa lemas hingga akhirnya merosot ke bawah. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengeluarkan semua kesedihanku sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku sudah mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Sakura.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis di pelukan Akasuna Sakura. Satu-satunya orang yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku saat itu dan justru begitu menghangatkanku.

.

.

.

**Musim Dingin Tahun Keenam**

Butir-butiran putih kecil perlahan turun dari kanvas hitam di atasnya. Bulan ini memang sudah memasuki musim dingin sehingga banyak orang yang memakai pakaian tebal atau sekedar syal. Sesekali aku melirik ke langit yang menggelap padahal hari belum terlalu sore. Pulang sendirian setelah sekolah berakhir melewati lalu lalang orang yang memadati kota di sore hari.

Biasanya aku selalu pulang bersama Sakura. Tahun ini memang tahun pertamanya di SMP. Dan aku memang menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke SMP yang sama denganku. Semenjak _kaa-san_ meninggal, _tou-san_ jarang pulang ke rumah. Ia lebih sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya ketimbang kami—anak-anaknya. Mungkin _tou-san_ menganggap itu semua sebagai pelarian untuk menghilangkan kesedihan dan kehilangannya. Lagipula aku sudah beranjak dewasa. Sudah cukup kuat untuk menjaga diriku sendiri dan juga Sakura.

Sakura kelihatannya sudah pulang duluan hari ini. Ada yang aneh. Biasanya dia selalu menungguku saat pulang. Ada sedikit perasaan cemas yang menyergah ketika aku tidak menemukannya di kelas. Oleh karena itu aku mempercepat langkahku agar segera sampai di rumah.

Sejak aku menayadari semua kesalahan dan perbuatanku kepada Sakura, aku mulai _overprotective_ kepadanya. Dan sejak kematian _kaa-san_, aku semakin dekat padanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang selalu meliputiku ketika berada di dekatnya. Seperti perasaan yang menggelitik dan juga...nyaman.

.

.

.

Alisku semakin bertaut begitu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepi dan kosong. Nampaknya tidak ada orang lain selain aku. Hatiku mulai dilanda kegundahan. Kalau Sakura belum pulang lalu dia ada dimana? Aku melangkah ke ruang tamu, berharap menemukan sosok Sakura. Namun tidak kudapati siapapun.

Aku baru saja hendak berbelok ke arah dapur ketika Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dengan kue _tart_ lengkap dua batang lilin angka yang menyala di atasnya. Ia tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Aku tercengang menatapnya.

"_Otanjoubi Omedattou_, Sasori-_nii_..." Aku bahkan lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

Aku masih terpaku. Bingung harus mengucapkan apa untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku saat ini. Sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali menyodorkan kue tersebut ke depan wajahku. "Tiup lilinnya dan buat permintaan, Sasori-_nii_..."

Iris _hazel_ku tidak bisa lepas dari senyuman tulus dan hangat itu. Aneh. Ini aneh. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Sakura adalah adikku, hal wajar kalau ia membuat suatu perayaan di hari istimewa kakaknya. Tapi...tetap saja perasaan ini terasa aneh.

Perasaan menggelitik itu lagi. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang tidak biasa. Bahkan satu tarikan napas panjang pun tidak bisa menetralisir debar jantungku. Aku memejamkan mata kemudian meniup nyala api di depanku hingga padam. Tanpa sadar pandanganku melembut begitu melihat senyum bahagia dari wajah Sakura.

Detik itu juga aku sadar perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura. Perasaan yang lebih dari batas ikatan persaudaraan. Perasaan yang tidak semestinya kumiliki sebagai seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Cinta.

Kami-sama _takdirkanlah kami untuk selalu bersama._

.

.

.

**Musim Panas Tahun Ketujuh**

Aku menggeram kesal di tepi ranjang tidurku. Sebelah tanganku masih mencengkram kuat amplop putih panjang yang barusan kuterima di sekolah. Hampir seluruh amplop tersebut lusuh karena cengkramanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku malas ketika pintu kamarku didobrak kasar oleh seseorang.

Sakura. Ia lalu tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke kamarku dengan wajah cemas. "Sasori-_nii_, apa yang terjadi?" Aku merasa bersalah membuatnya terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kenapa Sasori-_nii_ bisa sampai di skors tiga hari?"

Aku mendecih kesal. Iris _hazel_ku memicing ke sembarang arah. "Aku menghajarnya."

Sejenak _emerald_ Sakura membulat mendengar jawaban tak berdosa dariku. "Menghajar siapa, Sasori-_nii_?"

Sejujurnya aku malas membahas hal ini. Tapi Sakura malah menuntutku untuk menjawab serentetan pertanyaan darinya. "Pemuda berambut cepak yang menggodamu kemarin," jawabku malas.

"Sai?"

"Mungkin." Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Aku menghajarnya karena ia berani menggoda Sakura tepat di depan mataku.

Terserah kalau setelah ini Sakura akan memukulku atau menamparku. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Melindungi gadis yang kusukai sebagai seorang lelaki. Namun semua dugaanku salah. Sakura justru memeluk tubuhku dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori-_nii_. Gara-gara aku, kau sampai harus mendapatkan skors."

Jangan! Hentikan! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku takut setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari tanganku dan malah menyakitimu.

Tubuhku ingin sekali menolak pelukannya. Namun hatiku tidak bisa berbohong untuk terus menyesap dan menikmati aroma tubuh Sakura. Tanpa sadar aku semakin terhanyut. Tenggelam dalam rasa cinta yang begitu besar kepadanya.

Ya, aku mencintai Sakura Haruno. Bukan Akasuna Sakura.

.

.

.

**Musim Semi Tahun Kedelapan**

Sudah satu jam aku duduk di sofa ditemani kesunyian. Berkali-kali aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah bergeser hampir ke angka tujuh. Aku menggeram kesal sambil terkadang menendangi meja tamu untuk melampiaskan emosiku yang sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Kekesalanku bukan tanpa alasan. Semenjak aku masuk SMA, Sakura tidak pernah pulang tepat waktu. Alasannya selalu beragam. Mulai dari pergi dengan teman atau mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama. Tapi aku yakin benar kalau alasan yang sebenarnya adalah pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang kuperhatikan dekat dengannya.

Entah dia itu pacar Sakura atau bukan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mengambil Sakura dariku. Aku buru-buru menoleh ketika terdengar suara decitan pintu masuk. Tak lama sosok Sakura muncul mendekatiku.

"Darimana saja?" Tatapanku tajam.

Tak kusangka Sakura malah melengos pergi dariku. "Aku pergi dengan teman tadi." Ia meninggalkanku dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Wajahku semakin merah akibat menahan amarahku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengejarnya menuju kamar. "Siapa? Pemuda berambut pirang itu?" Nada bicaraku berubah sarkastik.

Sakura meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar kemudian menatapku takut-takut. Sakura tahu kalau sejak awal aku menentang hubungannya dengan pemuda itu. Tentu saja karena yang boleh memiliki Sakura hanya aku.

Aku berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Jadi benar?" Tawaku terdengar hambar.

"Sasori-_nii_, aku—"

"Jangan panggil aku _nii_! Karena aku bukan kakakmu, Sakura!"

Aku mendorong tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur kemudian melumat kasar bibirnya. Sakura sempat memberontak namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat utuk lepas dari kuncianku. Sudah lama aku terus menahan diriku. Tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kecemburuan dan kekesalanku sudah mencapai batasnya.

Sakura terus meronta-ronta dan memukul perutku dengan lututnya. Namun tindakannya tersebut membuatku semakin memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Melumat, menjilat, hingga menggigit bibir kecil Sakura. Setelah kehabisan pasokan udara, aku melepas ciuman tersebut.

"H—hentikan, Sasori-_nii_..." Suara Sakura terdengar parau. Mungkin ia sedang menangis sekarang.

Tangisannya justru sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikanku. Aku semakin diperbudak oleh nafsuku untuk menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih. Turun ke leher jenjangnya dan membuat beberapa _kissmark_ disana. Tak lupa juga menyusup di antara sela-sela dadanya. Membuka dengan kasar pelapis yang melindungi dua gundukan lembut miliknya.

Sakura sudah meraung-raung, memohon kepadaku untuk mengehentikan perbuatanku. Tapi aku tahu kalau sebenarnya ia juga ikut menikmati kegiatan ini. Terbukti dengan desahan-desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya ketika aku tengah mencium dan mengulum pentil cokelat di dadanya.

Desahannya semakin kuat ketika aku memasukkan beberapa jariku di lubang kenikmatannya. Ia bahkan setengah berteriak sehingga aku kembali mencium bibirnya untuk meredam teriakan tersebut. Seberapa pun kencangnya Sakura berteriak tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar. _Tou-san_ yang sedang pergi untuk urusan kerja selama seminggu justru menguntungkanku.

Hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk melakukan hal paling inti dalam kegiatan ini. Aku membenamkan batang kejantananku di dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Ia berteriak, menjerit dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Telingaku yang sudah ditulikan oleh nafsu malah menganggap itu sebagai bentuk kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Sasori-_nii_, hentikan... hiks... Jangan..."

Aku tidak peduli dengan suara Sakura yang semakin memelas. Tindakanku malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Mengobrak-abrik di dalam lubangnya hingga menembus selaput tipis yang menjadi tanda kesuciannya. Cairan merah itu pun merembes keluar dari sela-sela pahanya.

Ada perasaan takut dan bersalah di dalam hatiku. Namun kehilangan akal membuatku menepis jauh-jauh semua itu. Aku memang bejad. Merasa bangga setelah memperkosa adikku sendiri dan merenggut kegadisannya. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa memonopolinya dan menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya.

Aku memang brengsek. Mencintai adikku sendiri.

Aku sudah siap dengan segala resiko dan bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab. Tidak masalah kan? Karena pada dasarnya kami memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

.

.

.

Aku kaget ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Matanya sembab. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis. Sudah seminggu lebih berjalan semanjak kejadian tersebut. Sakura agak menghindariku. Wajar saja kalau ia takut padaku. Tapi anehnya ia tidak mengadukan perbuatanku kepada _tou-san_. Mungkin ia takut aku akan mengancamnya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Naruto." Aku tersentak kaget namun tetap tidak bisa menahan perasaan senang yang membuncah tiba-tiba.

Aku berusaha tetap memasang wajah datar. "Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubunganku dengannya..." Airmata Sakura mulai tumpah.

Aku menarik tubuh kecil Sakura ke dalam pelukanku. Sudah berkali-kali sejak kejadian tersebut, aku terus mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Meyakinkan Sakura kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya. "Kau tidak perlu menangis. Ada aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu..." Sejujurnya hatiku juga terasa sakit melihat Sakura yang menangis di hadapanku. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu, Sakura..."

Tidak ada pemberontakan seperti yang Sakura lakukan sebelumnya. Ia justru tenang di dalam pelukanku. Aku bersyukur, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bisa menerima hatiku.

.

.

.

**Musim Dingin Tahun Kesembilan**

Sudah hampir dua jam kami bergumul mesra di atas ranjang. Berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain di udara yang terasa dingin. _Emerald_ gadis musim semi yang berada di bawahku terlihat sayu. Peluh berjatuhan membasahi wajah ayunya yang membuatku semakin terangsang untuk melanjutkan kegiatan penuh dosa dan nafsu dunia itu. Mencium, menjilat, menghisap, hingga memainkan batang zakarku yang sudah terbenam seluruhnya di lubang kewanitaan Sakura.

Sudah setahun kami menjalani hubungan terlarang ini. bahkan _tou-san_ pun tidak tahu. Sakura yang semula menolak perlahan-lahan mulai luluh dan percaya akan semua janjiku. Itu bukan hanya sekedar janji. Karena aku benar-benar tulus mencintai Sakura dan tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkannya.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang kami tunggu, ketika _tou-san _sedang ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnisnya. Aku dan Sakura kembali melakukan kegiatan tabu itu di dalam kamar yang pencahayaannya redup ini. Awalnya Sakura hanya bermain pasif. Namun lama-kelamaan ia pun ikut ke dalam permainanku. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah mulai agresif dan terkadang duluan untuk merangsangku.

Seperti malam ini, desahan-desahan itu kembali menggema di sudut kamar. Sensasi kulit bertemu kulit dan peluh kami yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat tubuh kami semakin panas dan membutuhkan kenikmatan itu. Lagi dan lagi.

"S—sasori-_kun_... Aaahhh..." Entah sudah keberapa kali Sakura merasakan klimaks untuk malam ini. Dan sudah dua kali aku menembakkan cairanku ke dalam rahim Sakura.

Aku mencabut milikku dan berbaring di sampingnya. Tenagaku sudah habis untuk dua ronde yang kulakukan malam ini. Aku mencium dahi Sakura kemudian membelai wajahnya lembut. "Tidurlah..."

_Emerald_ itu masih memandangku. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura kelihatan cemas. "Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Alisku bertaut, "Maksudnya?"

"Hubungan kita..." Sakura kelihatan ragu untuk mengutarakan kecemasannya.

Aku mendekap tubuh Sakura yang hanya berlapis selimut putih. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percayalah padaku..." Aku meyakinkannya, membuang semua keraguan yang menyergah hatinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat..."

Aku bisa merasakan anggukan kecilnya di dada bidangku. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasori-_kun_..."

Dan detik selanjutnya tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara kami. Bisa dipastikan kalau Sakura sudah terlelap. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Menguatkan hatiku untuk mengambil tindakan pasti atas semua yang telah kuperbuat. Walaupun natinya mungkin aku akan menerima penolakan atau bahkan cacian.

.

.

.

Hari ini _tou-san _pulang. Aku berencana untuk memberitahukan hubunganku dan Sakura kepadanya. Aku tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia marah atau memukulku. Kalaupun dia mengusirku, aku akan tetap membawa Sakura bersamaku. Toh, Sakura hanya adik angkatku. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Aku masih menunggu _tou-san_ yang sedang mandi di ruang kerjanya. Bosan hanya berdiam diri. Aku mulai membuka-buka tumpukan buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Tanganku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku tersebut ketika hendak membereskannya. Dengan perasaan malas, aku menjongkokkan badanku untuk mengambil buku tersebut.

_Hazel_ku langsung membulat. Bukan. Bukan karena bukunya. Tapi foto itu. Selembar foto yang terselip di halaman buku tersebut. Foto _tou-san_ dengan wanita lain yang sedang menggendong bayi perempuan. Aku mengambil foto tersebut. Tatapanku berubah nanar. Siapa wanita itu? Siapa bayi yang ada digendongannya? Lalu mengapa _tou-san_ juga berada disitu?

Aku menatap nanar _tou-san_ yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Apa-apaan dengan foto ini?" Aku menunjukkan foto itu kepadanya dan ekspresi _tou-san_ tidak kalah kagetnya denganku. "Katakan padaku siapa wanita dan bayi di foto ini! Lalu mengapa _tou-san_ bisa ada disini!" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin mengeluarkan semua emosiku.

_Tou-san_ menghela napas sejenak kemudian mendekatiku. "Dia adalah istri kedua _tou-san_."

Bagai tersambar petir. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua pengakuan _tou-san. Tou-san _yang kukira jujur dan sosok ayah yang baik malah berselingkuh di belakang _kaa-san_ bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya. "Yang benar saja! Lalu dimana wanita dan anak perempuan ini sekarang? Akan kubunuh mereka semua yang telah membohongi _kaa-san_!" Ingin sekali rasanya aku melayangkan tinjuku kalau saja aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai _tou-san_ku.

_Tou-san_ memicingkan matanya. Nampak jelas guratan-guratan penyesalan di wajahnya. "Dia sudah berada di dekatmu, Sasori. Bahkan sejak dulu."

Aku dibuat semakin bingung oleh jawaban _tou-san _yang hanya setengah-setengah. Alisku semakin berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia adalah Sakura. Anak hasil pernikahanku dengan istri kedua."

Tubuhku langsung menegang seketika medengar penuturan _tou-san_. Sakura? Sakura adalah anak kandung _tou-san_ dengan selingkuhannya? Sakura adalah adik kandungku? Jangan bercanda! Sakura adalah adikku?

"Waktu itu, tepat ketika _tou-san_ membawa Sakura ke rumah adalah hari dimana _kaa-san_ Sakura meninggal. Selama ini Sakura tidak tahu kalau aku adalah _tou-san_nya karena aku telah menelantarkan mereka." Untuk yang kesekian kali _tou-san_ menghela napas berat. "Aku membawanya ke rumah karena merasa bersalah meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku lalu pura-pura mengadopsinya agar _kaa-san_mu tidak tahu kalau ia adalah anak kandungku."

Kehilangan kesabaran, aku langsung mendebrak meja. Mataku sudah memerah akibat airmata yang aku tahan. Napasku terasa sesak dan berat. Wajahku merah padam akibat amarah yang keluar meluap-luap. "Jangan bercanda! Aku mencintai Sakura dan bahkan sudah tidur dengannya!"

Kali ini _tou-san_ yang terkejut mendengar penuturanku. Ya, biar dia puas telah membuat harapanku melebur seketika. "K—kau tidak mungkin, Sasori—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak terima! Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini!" Aku membalikkan badanku. Meninggalkan ruangan kerja _tou-san_ dengan segala macam rasa amarah, kecewa dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Namun aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika menemukan sosok Sakura yang sudah berdiri di balik pintu sejak tadi dan mendengar semua percakapan itu. Wajahnya begitu tegang dan kaget. Tidak percaya dengan semua kenyataan terburuk ini.

"S—sakura..." Suaraku terasa tercekat di antara ujung pita suaraku.

"Tidak mungkin..." Aku terdiam tanpa bisa mengelak sedikit pun.

"Tidak mungkin kau adalah _tou-san_ku dan Sasori-_kun_ adalah kakak kandungku! Bohong! Itu semua bohong!" Sakura menggeram frustasi. Tangisnya pecah seketika begitu juga dengan setetes airmata yang jatuh di wajahku.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Sakura masih _shock_ bahkan lebih _shock_ daripadaku. Aku mengejarnya dan berkali-kali memanggilnya namun tidak diindahkan. Aku semakin kaget ketika melihat Sakura yang mulai memberesi semua pakaian di lemarinya. Ia kemudian memindahkannya ke dalam tas dengan kasar dan beruraian airmata.

Tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun, Sakura pergi melewatiku. Aku terus mengejarnya bahkan menarik lengannya namun ditepis. Terus aku melakukannya berulang-ulang. Menarik lengannya kemudian ditepis.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Aku mau pergi." Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapku.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Sakura." Di saat seperti ini pun aku masih tetap egois tidak mau melepaskannya.

Sakura menepis lenganku. "Lepaskan aku, Sasori-_nii_! Kita tidak mungkin bersama!" Aku bisa lihat kepedihan dari ekpresi wajahnya. Bukan hanya aku yang terluka tapi juga Sakura—kami.

"Tapi Sakura, aku—"

"Lepaskan a—"

Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika menepis tangaku. Permukaan lantai yang licin membuat kakinya tergelincir ke bawah. Anak-anak tangga di bawah kakinya pun sudah terlambat untuk menjadi tumpuan yang menghalanginya tidak terjatuh ke bawah.

Tubuh Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan sudah melayang di atas tangga. Bersiap jatuh tanpa ada satupun yang menjadi penopang.

"SAKURAAAAA"

Aku mengulurkan tangan—berusaha untuk meraih tangannya. Namun terlambat. Terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

"SAKURAAA! SAKURAAA!" Aku terduduk lemas melihat tubuh Sakura yang terkulai dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya.

Bau amis merebak dimana-mana. Berkali-kali aku meneriakkan nama Sakura hingga _tou-san_ pun datang dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sakuraaa!" _tou-san _ikut meneriakkan namanya.

"SAKURAAA!" Dan kedua kelopak matanya malah tertutup rapat ketika aku kembali meneriakkan namanya.

.

.

_Kalaupun harus menyusuri langkahmu hingga ke jalan paling ujung dan menyakitkan. Aku rela, asalkan hanya denganmu._

.

.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note :**

**#ngelap keringet**

**Ini fict rate M pertamaku dan dengan lemon di dalamnya walopun implisit DX Selama ini biasanya aku cuman penikmat (?) tapi sekarang malah jadi pembuat juga. Kemajuan setelah bulan puasa #jgeeerr**

**Fict ini kudedikasikan untuk event Family : Fall and Feel dengan tema Achilless Heel. Dari awal sejak aku baca peraturan tema yang kepikir untuk dipilih cuman ini sama bittersweet. Tapi ujung-ujungnya yang kebuat malah Achilless :3 Emang aku demen dengan yang berakhir tragis sih XD**

**Oke deh, semoga terhibur dengan fictku yang ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review ya :D**

**THANKS FOR READ AND MIND TO REVIEW? : )**

**Regards **

**YoruChan Kuchiki**


End file.
